


Misunderstanding or Cheating?

by rahsan



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahsan/pseuds/rahsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did I do? I didn´t want to hurt her..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding or Cheating?

 

I don´t know what to do anymore. He won´t believe me, despite interrogating me for hours, checking with Taylor, Sawyer, Kate and any other person who he thought would know. He is so obsessed, so angry, I´ve never ever seen him like that before. 

 

 **You won´t tell me. Fine.** he hisses through gritted teeth. **Then remember, you brought this upon yourself.**

 **Christian, I swear, I didn´t do anything wrong! I never met him, never without telling you!** I cry. **Jose was always a friend and never anything else. I never cheated on you, I had appointments with Dr. Greene!**

He looked at me as if he were deeply disgusted. **This is very convenient, isn´t it? Since she is in Europe on her honeymoon and not to be reached? And why would Jose send me something out of the blue, that is not true? That you cheated on me with him?**

I´m about to faint. I am so tired, so utterly destroyed. **I cannot tell you I did this when I never did it!** I yell. 

 **Fine,** he says quietly. **Then there is nothing more to discuss. You will get in the room upstairs and stay there. I will get the kids and bring them to my parents.** I sigh desperatley. Maybe this is not such a bad idea. Ted and Emma are already upset about the whole story, they don´t understand why their mommy is crying all the time. I decide to humour him, standing up and gathering my shoes and my shawl.  **You will leave them here,** I hear him hissing and my hands jerk away from my shoes. I square my shoulders and try to appear as calm as I can, walking the stairs up. Christian is right behind me, I feel his hand around my arm. He almost drags me to the red room of pain, opens it and throws me in it.  **You will wait here. Don´t touch anything!**  He closes the door and I can hear him locking it. Again, tears gather in my eyes. I hear the kids waking up and getting clad by Mrs. Jones. Then they leave the house and I am on my own with my thoughts. I just can´t bear it, I don´t want to be away from my children, even for just a few hours. I decide to bring them back tomorrow morning, after talking to Christian about everything. 

 **Mrs. Grey?** I hear Mrs. Jones, knocking at the door. **Are you alright?** So I am not entirely on my own, Mrs. Jones is here. **I am okay,** I say, **there is just a misunderstanding with Mr. Grey.** She doesn´t say anything at first, then says **He will be back soon. Can I bring you something?**

It is somehow soothing to know, that he will be back soon. We can sort that out. I know, we will.   **Thats all Mrs. Jones. I would like you to leave early today** I hear my husbands stern voice. My heart jumps. He is already back. But why is he sending Mrs. Jones away? What´s in his mind? **Very well sir,** I here Mrs. Greys concerned voice. Christian unlocks the door, coming in in his lightgrey suit. He always looks hot but today.. he looks just dangerous. I start crying again, but he comes to me and grabs my hair in his fist. **The waterworks won´t help you today, my dear wife. You will know what it means to be an unfaithful wife,** he says in a menacing voice.

 

I can´t help it. I´m scared, despite knowing him. Maybe because I know him so well. He never got physical with me, always tender, always respecting my boundaries. But this Christian is different. His steps are quiet, like a panther. His eyes blazing with a fire, I knever saw. **Stand up!** My legs are like jelly but I manage to get on my feet. **Get to the bed and sit down** he says with a stern voice. I obey quickly, don´t want to agitate him further. He takes the chair from the wall with the canes and places it in front of me, sitting down. **So, now you will tell me everything from the beginning. I don´t leave anything out, your wellbeing depends on it,** he says. His voice is clipped, cold and his eyes are menacing. 

 **Christian..** I start. Suddenly I feel a stinging sensation on my cheek, and my head jerks to the side. I´m dumbfounded. Christian slapped me! He hit me! **You will call me sir, my dear Anastasia. You will have to earn to call me by my name,** Christian hisses. I can´t believe, that my beloved, caring husband hit me! I start crying, but it is more out of shock than of pain, though I can feel my cheek swelling and the heat from the slap. **If you don´t stop crying and start talking, I will spank you. With a cane,** he threatens me. Looking at his eyes, I can tell he would do it. 

 

 **Sir..** I begin. And then I tell him everything. I tell him, that I went every Monday to Dr. Greene, because I developed a little allergy and had to get weekly shots to get it under control. It was no big deal so I didn´t tell him, so he wouldn´t worry. I had about three appointments. Dr. Greene told me, that I wouldn´t need any more shots, as the allergy was nearly gone. She told me, if I needed anything I could go to my mother-in-law, she would be on her honeymoon. She had married her boyfriend in a sudden rush in Las Vegas and was excited about the honeymoon. She wouldn´t be reachable, since her husband wanted her all for himself, and she had laughed, when she told me how jealous he was. 

I peek at my husband, whose expression is unreadable. **What about Joses** email, he asks in a quiet voice. Obviously Jose sent an email to Christian, accusing me of cheating my husband and complaining, that I wouldn´t give him any money. He told my husband, that I gave him money before and was with him every monday in a hotel, having sex and making fun of my domineering husband. He even produced fake hotel bills. Christian believes him. He is convinced I lied to him. How can he do that? Why doesn´t he believe me, his wife? 

 **I don´t know** , I whisper, looking at my hands in my lap. Suddenly he grabs my chin, forcing my head up to look him in the eyes. I can see, that he is not believing me. **You won´t tell the truth?** he asks me in a quiet voice. What is there to tell?? I want to yell at him. I didn´t do what you are accusing me of. But I merely shake my head. The next thing I feel is a blur. Christian slapped me again, twice as hard as before. I stop breathing, trying to focus but everything is upside down. **Well dear Ana. As I told you before, there are consequences to your behaviour** I hear Christians voice from afar. Then I feel his hand in my hair, he tugs hard and I stumble to my feet. He forces me to the bedpost and pops handcuffs from the bed. Before I can obejct he ties me to the bedpost. Everything happens so fast, I can merely gasp. Now I am tied to the bedpost and out of breath. I am so scared, I start crying again. Christian is behing me, I feel his hands on my shoulders. He starts braiding my hair, and I realise, he will fuck me. Now? Is he insane? I would not let that happen! **Red! Red!** I shout, using our safeword. Christian tugs at my now braided hair and starts laughing in very deep, guttural voice. **There is no safewording for you this time honey** , he smirks, and my heart nearly stops beating. No safewords? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbc..


End file.
